The present invention relates in general to an apparatus and method for marking a grave or headstone and more particularly to an apparatus which mounts near a grave or onto a headstone and further contains one or more lighting elements with battery backup which automatically recharges with one or more photovoltaic cells. The present invention further represents an apparatus and method which allows a caretaker to remove, replace, and interchange said lighting elements with a variety of illuminated forms including but not limited to a lighted candle figure, lighted Christmas tree, lighted American flag or other lighted symbolic forms.
Often persons desire to place markers on or near the graves of their loved ones. Said markers often take the form of flowers or flags. Presently there are no known grave markers which take the form of an interchangeable illuminated candle, Christmas tree, American flag, or other illuminated forms which would show love and respect to the deceased or mark a special season or occasion. This is partly due to the need for power at the gravesite which is generally not available. The present invention provides both the lighted form interchangeability feature to commemorate seasons and special occasions and the electronic control circuitry including a rechargeable battery power supply necessary to provide illumination during darkness and one or more photovoltaic cells to recharge the battery power supply during daylight hours.
The essential elements of the preferred present art comprise a marker box, an interchangeable illuminated form having preferably one or more light emitting diodes, one or more photovoltaic cells, one or more rechargeable batteries, and the electronic control circuitry necessary to activate the illuminated form during darkness. Alternative embodiments incorporate one or more plate extensions for attachment to a tombstone or base extending anchors for ground securing, especially near a flush grave marking stone.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a grave marker and lighting apparatus which provides an interchangeable illuminated form which may take the lighted form of a candle, Christmas tree, American flag, floral arrangement, or other form which commemorates a season or occasion.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a grave marker and lighting apparatus which operates upon self contained power and which continuously recharges via one or more photovoltaic cells and which illuminates during darkness hours.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a grave marker and lighting apparatus which is portable and easily placed and/or attached upon a tombstone or near a gravesite.
To accomplish the foregoing and other objects of this invention there is provided a grave marker and lighting apparatus and method for commemorating seasons or occasions with an illuminated form. In its preferred embodiment, the apparatus comprises a marker box, an interchangeable illuminated form external to said marker box having one or more light emitting diodes or other low power lighting devices, one or more photovoltaic cells, one or more rechargeable batteries, and the electronic control circuitry within said marker box necessary to activate the illuminated form during darkness. Alternative embodiments further incorporate one or more plate extensions having attachments such as hook and loop fasteners for attachment to a tombstone. Further alternative embodiments utilize base extending anchors for ground securing, especially near a flush grave marking stone. Still further alternative embodiments utilize other low power lighting devices in place of the light emitting diode(s).
Many of the components of the present apparatus are commercially available and uniquely combined in such a fashion as to deliver the results described herein. The interchangeable illuminated form is uniquely manufactured for the apparatus and as aforesaid may take many illuminated forms such as a lighted candle, illuminated Christmas tree, illuminated American Flag, illuminated floral arrangement, or any other illuminated form which commemorates a season or special occasion.
In a preferred embodiment, the marker box is of sufficient size and shape to hold the electronic control circuitry internally, one or more photovoltaic cells internally or externally, one or more rechargeable batteries internally, a secure electrical connector internally and extending externally, and within said electrical connector, external to said marker box, an interchangeable illuminated form.
Although described more fully in the detailed description, the electronic control circuitry comprises a photodiode or photoconductive cell which is allowed to be illuminated from external to the marker box and thereby controls one or more transistors, relays, or switches to thereby turn on. the interchangeable illuminated form from the internal rechargeable battery. That is, when external light diminishes, the photodiode or photoconductive cell causes the electronic control circuitry to use the rechargeable battery power to illuminate the one or more light emitting diodes or other lighting devices in the interchangeable illuminated form.
The one or more photovoltaic cells are placed substantially in parallel with said one or more rechargeable batteries and continuously charge said rechargeable batteries during daylight hours. In a preferred embodiment, a rectifying diode is placed in series between said photovoltaic cells and said rechargeable batteries in order to minimize any battery discharge through the photocell during darkness hours.
The aforementioned electrical connector may utilize any commercially available or specially manufactured electrical connector provided that said connector securely holds the interchangeable illuminated form external to said marker box. Preferably said electrical connector is sealed in order to prevent moisture from entering the marker box.
In operation for a first embodiment, the caretaker first adhesively secures hook and loop fasteners to the face of a tombstone in such a position that the hook and loop fasteners will functionally align with the hook and loop fasteners on the plate extension of the marker box. The caretaker then sets the marker box upon the topmost portion of a tombstone and mates the hook and loop fasteners on the plate extension with the hook and loop fasteners adhesively attached on the plate extension. In operation for a second embodiment, the caretaker simply places the marker box on the ground near the grave and if desired further attaches base extending anchors to the marker box and pushes said anchors into the ground where placed. During darkness, the photodiode or photoconductive cell causes the electronic control circuitry to turn on the interchangeable illuminated form. During daylight, the photovoltaic cell charges the rechargeable battery for operation during darkness.
The art of the present invention may be manufactured from a variety of materials provided that said marker box materials and interchangeable illuminated form are capable of withstanding the external environment. Said materials include but are not limited to various metals and their alloys, woods, rubbers, plastics, or composites as required by the application. The electrical and electronic components described are readily recognized by those skilled in the art as commercially available.